Harry Potter and the Table of Curses
by FatGeek
Summary: Harry goes to Dumbeldor for Advice. It will be updated
1. Chapter 1

The rain pounded against the windows, and wind howled in the night. Harry sat up straight in bed, as the pain in his head slowly retreated. This was the third time this week. He really needed to talk to Dumbledore. With every burst of pain, Harry's dreams continued to get worse. Things were really going to change this year at Hogwarts, and Harry knew why, but first he needed to sneak out of the Dursley's new house, and get to Dumbeldore. After the first week of summer, some of Voldemort's surviving followers attacked and demolished the Dursley's old house. Harry quietly opened his bedroom door and crept down the stairs. He grabbed his cloak, and left number 456 Lavender Lane. He walked to the end of the street, grabed his wand and stuck his arm out. With a loud bang the Knight Bus landed infront of him. "Where to Harry?" Ernie asked, while Stan beamed at him. "umm. Gothica Circle. London." He sat on one of the beds that lined the sides of the bus, and prepared for takeoff. The bus rocketed off and Harry was thrown backwards into a little old woman who looked quite disturbed. "I would like to get off please!" She stated quietly to Stan, who apparently hadn't heard her clearly. "Pardon mam'? Whod you say?" "I SAID I WANT OFF! YOU COULDN"T PAY ME TO STAY ON THIS INFERNAL CONTRAPTION ONE MORE SECOND!" She yelled. "Awrighty then Madam Marshbanks! All's well that end's well!" Ernie said with a smile after they landed in a quiet neighborhood.  
The moment the old lady was off, the bus shot forward, causing two whole houses to jump sideways to avoid being hit. "Next stop, London! Thas you Harry!" Stan called Ten minutes later Harry was all alone. Gothica Circle was once one of the greatest neighborhoods in all of England. Only the richest could afford it, and it was a crime for a poor person the set foot on the street, but then bad things started to happen to the residents. Soon they were stricken with poverty and sickness. Too poor or ill to move out, they were forced to continue to live in the boarded up dark, worn down villas. No one wanted to live there, so poverty continued, and crime made Gothica Circle it's capital.  
Harry wandered down the street until he came to number 16. As he headed up the stoop, he looked around him. Not a person was to be seen. As he reached to knock at the front door, it opened for him, before he could raise his hand. "Dear Mister Potter! How nice of you to drop in, so expectedly!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Dear Mister Potter! How nice of you to drop in, so expectedly!"  
Harry looked up to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry descending the front hall stairs. The outside of Dumbledore's house was completely misleading. Harry couldn't believe that the crumbling old exterior and the practically clean, and nothing broken interior formed the same house. "Quite amazing how a simple little deaging spell can do for the interior of a house." Dumbledore said, practically reading Harry's mind "This house has been in my family for years. If fact it was my brother's house up until he got in a spot of trouble with the Ministry of Magic."  
"It's amazing!" Harry said as he perused the front hall. There was a grand spiral staircase, marble flooring. Golden accents along the walls and the ceiling. A huge chandelier hung from the second story ceiling. "Enough pleasantries, the meeting has already started. Follow me!" "Umm. Professor? I didn't know about any meeting, I just came because of my dreams are getting worse." Harry said quietly. "I know about your dreams, and I knew you would come to see me. That's why I gave you my address at the beginning of summer vacation. And that's why I planned a meeting for tonight."  
Harry felt like a fool. Dumbledore had to be psychic or something, he always knew these things. Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs and down the left side passageway. As they approached the third door, Dumbledore spoke the magic password, "Carpe Diem" and opened the door. Once inside the room, various people who knew Harry waved or called out to him. He saw Tonks, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. This must really be a important meeting, he thought. "Harry!" He turned to see his best friend Hermione rushing up to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? Sorry about not writing much this summer, I've had quite a lot of bad events." Hermione blushed and began to tear at the eyes, causing Harry instantly to feel guilty, he hadn't really bothered to write any of his friends either, but what did she mean by 'bad events'? "There, there Hermione! It's awlright now. Everythin's gonna be awlright." Hagrid said coming over to her and giving hr a great big hug. "Howya doin' Harry! Good to see ya!" He smiled, and Harry couldn't help but smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Everyone returned to their seats around a large table in the center of the room. Harry sat between Hermione and Tonks, whose bubblegum pink hair was now shoulder length and had dark purple streaks. "Now then, as we were discussing before Harry arrived; we know that Lucius Malfoy escaped prison four nights ago, and is dying to get back to He Who Must Not Be Named, but how? And where could he be now? I mean there aren't that many places he could be hiding, without someone knowing!" Spoke a voice from the corner of the room, near Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.  
Harry turned to the corner and saw someone he hadn't even notices upon his entry to the room. In the corner, burned and scarred, with several chunks of body missing from different visible parts of his upper torso was Charlie Weasly. Harry almost wouldn't have recognized him, except for his red hair, or what was left of it. "What the hell happened to Charlie?" Harry whispered to Tonks. "Oh, he was there when a band of Voldemort's supporters raided Azkaban and freed the prisoners." Replied Tonks, "Including Lucius Malfoy" "What we need is a plan to get Voldemort to come out in the open, so we can find him. Suggestions Anyon." Dumbledore was interrupted by a cough so loud that everyone jumped, and looked at Mrs. Weasly. "Er.. Yes Molly? What is it?" Mrs. Weasly looked apprehensive, but regained her courage and said; "It's just, do the children need to hear this? Honestly you can talk to Harry about his dreams any other time, if anything ever happened to one of them, and they were forced to give information, then." "Yes, I understand, they need not know anymore of this conversation." Decided Dumbledore. "Harry. Hermione. Could you please leave us? Hermione will show you around Harry. I will be out in about half an hour to talk to you. I believe you will need to get back to Lavender Lane before dawn, am I right?" "Yes sir." They replied and quietly exited the room.  
Harry followed Hermione down the stairs and into the kitchen without a word. Hermione was one of those people whom you could just enjoy a moment of silence with. "So, how's your summer been so far? I mean we go back to Hogwart in only two weeks. I can't wait to get back to a sense of familiarity, after all that I've been through." Hermione offered as the start of an obviously wanted conversation. "What exactly has been going on with you Hermione, Dumbledore hasn't told me anything, and Ron won't write to me about you either, your kind of a secret subject or something." Harry asked. "Well. As you do know, cause I asked Dumbledore to tell you, my house was attacked by Voldemort himself, pretty early in the summer. But that's not all, he killed my parents Harry." She was getting close to crying and Harry felt ashamed for forgetting about her house and not asking about her family. "Only, they weren't my really parents. Dumbledore told me after I asked him why I was attacked, only right after you. I am really Voldemort's daughter!" Hermione broke down after saying this, and Harry drew away from her in shock, but he wasn't upset. "I hope we can still be friends, cause Harry I hate him even more now. He killed the only parents I've ever known, or had. The Grangers, and yours." 


End file.
